Don't Mess With Me!
by TheAverageSpiderMan
Summary: Don't mess with Arthut Kirkland and his family. Death without plot. Violent Murders (attempted) First fan fiction. Oneshot.


There's a special place in hell for me...  
Violent Murders (attempted)  
What did you think? please R&R  
First Fan Fiction!

The 3 of them ran into the dark room and closed the door behind them, trying to be quiet but making a lot of noise in their rush.  
The room was dark, the only light streaming in from the window. It was empty, save for a lone black piano, facing the window, and collecting dust. The room had clearly been left untouched for a long time.  
In too much of a panic, and thus unable to take in the rooms poetic beauty, the 3 men looked around franticly for somewhere to hide. Overly aware of the slow, echoed footsteps following them.  
They ran to crouch behind the piano, which on closer inspection was visabley crumbing through decades of overuse and eventual abandonment, being their no other reasonable place to hide unless they were willing to jump out the window and risk the 3 story fall.  
Seconds passed, though they felt like years to the the fearful men, no even risking a footsteps kept getting louder and louder before they were uncomfortabley close.  
Then they stopped.  
Everyone held their breath. No one even thought of hoping that he they had lost him, and it wasnt a huge suprise when the light creak of the door was heard.  
a small yellow ray entered the room, enough showing to also show the silouette of their persuer.  
Ludwig was about to take a peek into the room as he couldnt hear their follower approaching when he heard a solom, quiet, almost whisper of a voice sing out  
 _'-I can sense your horror,_  
 _Though i'd like to see it closer,_  
 _Ding Dong,_  
 _I have come to find you_  
 _Hurry up and run_  
 _Let's play a little game and have fun'_  
A creak in the floorborards showing that he had taken another step, his sillouette was no longer visable as the door creaked shut.  
 _'Ding Dong,_  
 _Where is it you've gone to?_  
 _Do you think you've won?_  
 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun'_  
Silence.  
Another creak in the floorboards.  
And another.  
another.  
another.  
another.  
"STOP!" Ludwig stood up and ran in front of the piano, face to face with Arthur, "PLEASE JUST STOP!"  
In the moonlight he had a full view of Arthur. An insane grin plastered his face, though it looked more protective and vengeful than anything. He was clearly holding a large, sharp, shining knife in his right hand, and a small bottle in the other.  
"Please, Arthu-" before he could continue, the knife was plunged deaply into his chest. He couldn't do anything. He felt so weak as the knife sliced down his body from his chest to his stomach, leaving a long bloody trail, eventually his intestines spilling out of him followed by other major organs.  
There was no beauty in his death, no poetic silence as the life left his body. Just spilling blood and organs and the tears and screams of an Italian in the background.  
Arthur stepped over the body and left it there to decay, it would be left there untouched joining the piano.  
"NO, NO, NO, PLEASE NO, LUDWIG NO" Feliciano cryed. He could not, would not, live without his lifelong friend, a feeling he openy expressed while he smashed through the window. In the future, he will be remembered only for the bloody stain left on the floor.  
Kiku trembled in fear. It wasn't often he showed emotion but his unavoidable death made room for an exception.  
"Arn't you coming out?" A whisper came, but went unanswered.  
30 Seconds passed without an answer.  
1 minute.  
2.  
5.  
"Fine." Arthur said flatly.  
Kiku heard a liquid pouring. It rolled over the piano and a few drops found their way onto kiku himself. He didnt care. He just wanted it to be over. He sat in fetal position with his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tight.  
Arthur took 2 steps away. He was facing the door again. Behind him laid the body of a close friend, A broken window, the piano he so loved, and the last man to doubt his wrath.  
in one slick movement, he dropped the now empty bottle, and pulled out a box of matches, lighting the first one perfectly.  
Walking foward with the same pace he had when he first entered the room, he threw the match behind him.  
As he closed the door behind him, the screams of the asian man became quiet as he settled to die.  
All of the deaths that night were quick and painful, and all forgotten in almost no time at all.

There's a special place in hell for me...  
I didnt know who to kill so i had to go with the axis- im sorry.  
What did you think? please R&R  
First Fan Fiction!  
Sorry for any bad spelling.

P.S The song Arthur was singing is called Hide and Seek (I love the nightcored version when writing creepy stuff)


End file.
